


Увольнительная полковника Роджерса

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2018



Series: ТЕКСТЫ R-NC17 [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: У полковника Роджерса увольнительная. Самая долгая из тех, в которых ему приходилось бывать.





	Увольнительная полковника Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Увольнительная полковника Роджерса  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5151 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, «мотыльки»  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** domestic fluff  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У полковника Роджерса увольнительная. Самая долгая из тех, в которых ему приходилось бывать.  
>  **Примечание:** вдохновлено работой команды **fandom Kings 2017** [«Старый завет»](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213516791.htm)  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

У полковника Роджерса увольнительная. Самая долгая из тех, в которых ему приходилось бывать. Она тянется с того самого дня, когда они уходили гуськом по горам и оказались под камнепадом. Иногда ему снится, как он кидается к завалу и раскапывает, раскидывает камни, а под ними — никого. Иногда там оказывается Чип. 

Отчего-то никогда ему не снится чудо, то, что произошло на самом деле: широкий белый камень, застрявший поперек ущелья и накрывший, будто крышей, Джека и Сайласа, так что лавина только ободрала их — не раздавила. 

Наверное, потому, что такое чудо возможно только раз в жизни и даже во сне не повторяется.  
Чаще всего полковник просыпается благодарным.

* * *

Увольнительная затягивается. Он никогда не назовет это дезертирством — как называют гелвуйские газеты. Он по-прежнему служит своему принцу и своему королю, даже теперь, когда от его полка осталось несколько десятков человек. Он не покидал поля битвы. Битва, по сути, закончилась, когда гелвуйские войска подошли к границе. У Гефа не получилось взять границу влегкую — и Геф затормозил, и началась та мутная и затянутая пародия на мирные переговоры, когда ни одной из сторон не хочется мира, а хочется потянуть время. Так что Роджерс благодарит Бога и за то, что больше не в штабе.

Ему так непривычно — никем не командовать. Не держать в голове сотню диаграмм, карт, разнарядок и планов передвижения войск. Войска у него больше не осталось. Тем бойцам, которым удалось с ним вместе уйти в Астерию, он помог расквартироваться, проследил, как они устроились. Он мог бы и сам устроиться получше, прибегнув к старым связям. Этих связей в Астерии оказалось больше, чем он предполагал — в последнее время многие уходили сюда из Гильбоа; некоторые садились на корабли в порту, но многие оседали в Аэндоре. Однако Роджерс избегал контактов, понимая, что половина уехавших — наверняка шпионы Кросса. 

У его солдат тоже была увольнительная. Они заслужили отпуск. И Роджерс понимал: в такое время меньше всего желаешь видеть армейское начальство. 

Ему оставалась забота о королевской семье. Он без особого труда устроил Сайласа в больницу — тут все было переполнено беженцами, и фальшивые документы короля удостоились разве что беглого взгляда. И пока Джек дежурил у постели отца, Роджерс подыскал им квартиру, в которой они теперь и живут. Как-то получилось, что втроем, потому что Джек не пожелал его отпускать, хотя Роджерс без труда нашел бы приют у любого из своих бойцов. Квартира, хоть он сам ее нашел, вызывает у Роджерса замешательство. Она не похожа на сказочную в своей нищете хибарку короля-бродяги, и уж тем более ее не сравнишь с королевским дворцом. Слишком обычная для Джека, слишком мирная для Роджерса. Иногда ночью его будят орудийные залпы, и он вслушивается в тишину, пытаясь понять, откуда стреляли; и засыпает не сразу, убаюканный легким храпом принца.

* * *

Джек горюет по своим бойцам. Роджерс тоже многих потерял, но его горе глуше, спокойнее: они отдали жизнь за Гильбоа и принца, так же как сам он отдаст в любой момент. Даже мысли о Чипе пробуждают в нем не острую боль, а неутихающее удивление: как же такое возможно? Горе Джека — острое, больное, не притронуться. Они были для него не просто отрядом, а семьей, когда собственная семья о нем забыла. Роджерс заставляет Джека о них рассказывать — дурацкие отрядные байки, которых любой боец знает множество, и в которых Джековы солдаты снова воскресают. И, забывшись, обнаруживает, что сам уже второй час болтает о брате...

Здесь, в Астерии, принц много спит, то и дело выключается на полуслове, только сел в кресло с газетой — смотришь, уже свесил голову на грудь и сопит. Иногда он засыпает, склонив голову Роджерсу на плечо — и тому приходится часами сидеть почти без движения, тихонько поглаживая бритую макушку. Здесь Джек мог бы отпустить волосы, но он упрямо сбривает их всякий раз. Роджерс думает, что это знак траура. Он тихонько проводит ладонью по оттопыренным ушам, по голому затылку. Когда-то знакомый военный психолог говорил: такой сон — реакция на стресс, когда горе слишком сильно и от него хочется отстраниться.

А может быть, он просто устал — за последнее время все они сильно устали — и отсыпается на гражданке, как всякий нормальный солдат. А Роджерсу доверена важная миссия: беречь сон его высочества.

Джек, кажется, до сих пор считает, что Роджерс нежен с ним из-за погибшего брата. Он ошибается. Трудно найти кого-то менее похожего на мягкого, боязливого Чипа, чем отчаянный полевой командир Бенджамин. Единственное, что напоминает о Чипе — то, как привычно сам он стал громоотводом. Ему приходится вталкиваться между отцом и сыном, разминировать опасные разговоры, просто уводить Джека подальше, когда на него накатывает. Он и брата когда-то так же потащил на войну — решив, что, оставшись один на один со старшим Роджерсом, без буфера, Чип просто не выдержит. 

Джек выдерживает — и хотя между ним и Сайласом явно не все отгорело, Роджерсу видно: их сегодняшние ссоры — всего лишь отголоски былых баталий. Да и трудно кого-то обмануть в тридцати квадратных метрах. Роджерс сам был свидетелем тому, как в первые дни Джек спал на матрасе в комнате отца и по ночам вскакивал по первому оклику. А еще он видит, как Сайлас смотрит порой на не вовремя заснувшего Джека. Подобие милосердия мешает Роджерсу сказать королю, что будь гефцы или спецслужбы чуть расторопнее, и он тем же потерянно-сосредоточенным взглядом смотрел бы не на сына, а на непоправимо пустую комнату — как его собственный отец после смерти Чипа. Хотя отец любил Роджерса — или, по крайней мере, понимал — больше, чем брата, сам он был уверен, что его смерть так не выбила бы старика из колеи, как гибель Чипа. Они с отцом разделяли то практично-несентиментальное отношение к войне, что обычно бывает у старых вояк: как к долгу, к налогу, который непременно нужно заплатить, своей ли кровью или чужой. Чип же настолько явно не имел к этому всему отношения, что его гибель ввела отца в непроходимый ступор. И даже когда Роджерс хоронил старика, тот казался задеревеневшим в гробу не от трупного холода, а от недоумения. 

Роджерс ничего не говорит — оттого, что всякий раз перед глазами встает картина: Сайлас кидается к Джеку, пытаясь закрыть его собой.

А сам он не успел. Было слишком далеко. Так что не его бы корова мычала.

* * *

Дождавшись, когда король окреп настолько, что и в туалет, и на ночной перекур уже выбирался самостоятельно, ворча в ответ на попытки помочь и поддержать, Джек перебирается во вторую спальню. К Роджерсу. Тот без единого слова уступает принцу кровать — и лежит на полу ровно полчаса, пока не слышит из темноты:

— Сквозняки же, полковник. Замерзнешь. Иди сюда. 

Хочется рассмеяться — здесь, на мягком ковре, замерзнет? Но Джек протягивает ему руку, и говорить ничего не приходится. Роджерс хватается за твердую ладонь. Оказавшись в кровати, прижимает к себе худое горячее тело, просто чтоб ощутить, как вздымается и опадает грудная клетка напротив его собственной. До него до сих пор с трудом доходит, что они живы. Джек не двигается, послушно и тихо дышит в его объятиях. А потом шепчет:

— Что, без войны и не захочешь? 

Этого «без войны» Роджерс тоже не может постигнуть. Да и не кончилась она, война, просто дала им передышку. 

— Его ве... твой отец за стенкой.

— И бог с ним, — говорит Джек и неожиданным, ловким движением седлает его бедра. 

Никакой канонады в этот раз, никакого стола с донесениями. И не обязательно торопиться — хотя Роджерс торопится все равно, будто древний инстинкт в нем говорит: стоит промедлить — и отнимут. Но Джек — принц, его принц, — не исчезает, терпит, пока Роджерс жадно и нетерпеливо шарит по его телу, мнет задницу; а после стонет так тихо и устало, что он и прекратил бы все это дело — если б смог. 

А он не может — ни в эту ночь, ни в последующую, ни в третью, и только через неделю понимает, что окончательно пропитался Джеком. И в конце концов снова раскладывает спальник на полу.

— Что? — хмурится принц. — Не понравилось?

— Боюсь, что понравится слишком сильно. 

Джек больше ничего не говорит и в постель не зовет. А через несколько дней исчезает. 

Принц не так часто уходит один. Обычно Роджерс утаскивает его из дома, когда в их накалившихся беседах с королем начинают проскакивать искры. Уводит, как правило, в ночной клуб — из тех, где полковнику гелвуйской армии вообще-то показываться зазорно. Тянет у стойки что-нибудь крепкое и безвкусное и смотрит, как его стойкий сумрачный Джек, командир «мотыльков», преображается, становясь жеманным, чуждым, извиваясь по-блядски под однообразную музыку. В этом полумраке, пропахшем травкой и потом, Джек — совершенно свой, ныряет в него и теряется, и лишь изредка раздробленный дискотечный свет выхватывает его из тьмы, будто извивающуюся в толще воды серебристую рыбешку. Такой же скользкий, он вертится среди обступивших его тел, дергает головой под музыку, облизывает непристойно влажные губы, затянувшись от чьего-то косяка. 

В эти моменты Роджерс остро ощущает, что прежняя его жизнь кончилась, он больше не полковник, он не может выдернуть Джека за шкирку и поставить в наряд. И не потому, что нет официального звания, с Джеком его бы это не остановило — а потому, что нет причины. 

Он ругает себя — заделался нянькой на старости лет, — но оставлять принца одного боится. 

Тяжелее всего под утро, когда Джек находит его, по-хозяйски закидывает руку на плечо. Полупьяный, накуренный до мечтательной дымки в глазах, в рубашке с расстегнутым воротом. 

Это — его жизнь, внушает себе Роджерс. Его мир. Принц был завсегдатаем элитных клубов, прежде чем попал в армию. 

Дай ему пожить в мире, хотя бы недолго. 

После таких походов Джек обычно засыпает мгновенно, распластавшись на кровати, а Роджерсу остается идти в душ, а утром — ловить на себе взгляды его величества, чаще негодующие, но порой и сочувственные. 

Но если Джек по-настоящему хочет побыть один, Роджерс не успевает за ним увязаться. Принц удирает тихо и незаметно. Он отточил это умение еще в юности, сбегая от охраны и отцовских соглядатаев, и Роджерс может только ждать.

Слава бабочкам, отсутствует Джек недолго, возвращается, как правило, через несколько часов, иногда с пиццей или пакетом пончиков, будто просто выходил за едой. 

Но на сей раз он задерживается почти до утра. Роджерс смотрит на часы и слушает, как в соседней комнате тяжелой поступью ходит туда-сюда его величество. В конце концов Роджерс стучится к нему и докладывает, что идет искать, но далеко уйти не успевает: дверь открывается, и Джек возникает на пороге — избитый, окровавленный, довольный. 

— Какого, майор... — не выдерживает Роджерс.

— Подрался, — лаконично отвечает Джек и уходит в ванную. Там он смывает с себя кровь, но выглядит все равно паршиво.

Сайлас высовывается из спальни, бросает на сына неодобрительный взгляд и, фыркнув, закрывает дверь. 

— Подрался, — повторяет Роджерс.

— Ага. — Джек нехорошо и сыто улыбается. Вытаскивает из заднего кармана брошенных на стул джинсов пачку денег и бросает на столик.

— Заодно и заработал немного. Нам нужно думать, на что жить.

Тут он прав; деньги стремительно кончаются. Роджерс — как и все более-менее зарабатывающие военные чины — перекинул часть жалования на тайный счет, только это их и спасает. Джек вдобавок заложил оставшиеся у него часы и кольцо — в ломбарде, где дали за них непристойно мало, зато ничего не стали спрашивать. Да еще младший Нашхон в свой последний визит поделился с ними Аббаддоновским наследством. Но это — на самый черный день...

Роджерсу хочется взять Джека за грудки и потрясти. Но он полковник, он привык иметь дело с человеческой глупостью. 

— Майор Бенджамин, — говорит он сухо и официально. — Вы, стало быть, познакомились с боями без правил...

— Именно. — Джек шмыгает носом, проводит под ним ладонью и разглядывает оставшуюся на пальцах кровь. В соседней комнате прекращается хождение: Сайлас прислушивается.

— Надеюсь, — отрывисто говорит Роджерс, — майор, вы осознаете, что «без правил» — это буквально? И если вас покалечат, то лечение придется оплачивать нам с его величеством? А денег, как вы знаете, у нас не так много.

Джек выпрямляется, ощетинивается. Он узнал интонацию, с которой Роджерс распекал нерадивых подчиненных. 

— Вот деньги я для нас и пытаюсь заработать. 

Роджерс вздыхает:

— Ты пытаешься выпустить пар. Нет ничего плохого в спарринге, но от этих заведений нужно держаться подальше, Джек. 

Тот проводит языком по губам, и на сей раз это агрессивный жест. 

— А почему я должен тебя слушать? Кто ты мне, в конце концов?

— Я, — Роджерс ступает ближе, — всего лишь один из тех, кто пошел за вами, ваше высочество. 

Это удар ниже пояса. Джек обмякает, подкошенный сознанием собственной вины. Роджерсу и жаль его — он сейчас выглядит подростком, с подростковыми же капризами. Но его страх сильнее жалости.

— Для этого ваш отец рисковал жизнью? Для того, чтобы вас прибил какой-то качок на грязном полу? Ваши люди тоже умирали за это?

Джек отшатывается:

— Не смей...

Роджерс берет его голову в ладони и сжимает.

— Один удар посильнее, — говорит он раздельно, — и ты останешься овощем на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И за кем нам тогда идти? За дурачком, пускающим слюни?

Джек хмурится:

— Ни за кем не ходить. Целее будете. Или вам, полковник, до сих пор не хватило?

Ему не хватило, он тоскует о войне, как застрявший на суше моряк — о волнах. Но признаваться в этом нельзя.

— Так дела не делаются, сынок.

Сайлас. Его величество вышли из спальни с подносом. На подносе — миска с водой, бутылек перекиси и пластырь — обыденные предметы, которые непривычно видеть в руках короля. 

— Не думай, что если тебя убьют, то это сохранит чью-то жизнь. Это так не делается. Люди просто последуют за кем-нибудь другим. За Шепардом, скажем. Или за младшим Кроссом. И с таким же удовольствием переломают себе шеи. Ты этого хочешь, сынок?

И хотя «сынок» звучит издевательски, и Роджерс подозревает, что так это слово и звучало из уст Сайласа всю Джекову юность — ему слегка не по себе оттого, что король на его стороне. Сайлас без слов вручает ему поднос и уходит на кухню. И Роджерс, промокая шипящему Джеку разбитые губы, слышит доносящийся из кухни успокаивающий запах кофе. 

На следующий день Роджерс уходит по адресу с объявления, прочитанного в газете. Возвратившись, он сообщает Джеку — еще не проморгавшемуся ото сна, украшенному потемневшими за ночь синяками:

— Я нашел нам работу. 

Работа — на стройке, подай-принеси-поставь. Хмурый прораб одобрительно поглядел на мускулы Роджерса и документов спрашивать не стал, велел приводить брата. 

Джек сперва глядит с недоумением: его, принца — и в чернорабочие. Но ведь его и в самом деле растили не для этого. Мгновенная острая обида за Джека — за его принца, черт побери, его будущего короля, — едва не заставляет Роджерса оставить всю затею. Но Джек, поборов первое удивление, молча кивает. 

Он работает на совесть, компенсируя собственное неумение упорной злостью — как делал в армии. И, как в армии поначалу — особо ни с кем не общается, смотрит перед собой, таскает мешки с цементом, как Сизиф — свой покаянный камень. Он сильный. Роджерс невольно удивляется этому, хотя всегда это знал, иначе — разве пошел бы за ним?

Своей цели Роджерс, по крайней мере, добился: принц все силы оставляет на стройке, ему не до клубов и не до боев. Дома он падает пластом на диван, и даже мыться и есть его приходится заставлять.

— Вставай и в душ.

— М-м, — отзывается Джек, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. 

Жарко. Все окна открыты, чуть колышутся марлевые занавески. Мотыльки кружатся вокруг потускневшей люстры на потолке. 

— Слушайтесь приказа, майор. Я все еще старше вас по званию. 

— А нет у нас больше званий, — говорит Джек, поворачиваясь набок. — И ты не полковник, и я не майор. И страны у нас больше нет.

Но за протянутую руку все-таки хватается и до душа добредает.

* * *

Изо дня в день Роджерс смотрит на Джека — на его раздавшиеся плечи, худой торс под пропотевшей майкой, плавно ходящие под тканью лопатки — и в нем просыпается жажда, которую он неизменно подавляет. Ему, привыкшему к дисциплине, это несложно, он даже испытывает странное удовольствие, как от усмиренного, но не забывшегося голода во время поста.

В конце концов Джек и на стройке умудряется подраться — с темнокожим рабочим то ли из Гефа, то ли из Зифа, точно никто не знает, да и людям здесь все равно. Роджерс не успевает понять, что произошло, слышит только, как улюлюкают остальные, собравшиеся на потеху. Но, кажется, драка здесь — один из видов досуга. Прораб даже не смотрит в их сторону, а обидчик, отмывшись в фонтане, угощает Джека пивом. Принц сидит в тени, на сложенных плитах, с рассеченной бровью и с синяком под глазом, потягивает пиво и выглядит... по крайней мере, не выглядит несчастным. А Роджерсу вдруг кажется, что наступил мир — хотя в газете, что они после работы покупают для Сайласа, опять пишут о «напряженности на границе». 

Вечером, сжалившись над Джеком, который, морщась, растирает шею, Роджерс усаживает его к себе спиной и делает массаж. Он будто ладонями ощущает, как гудят у принца плечи. Майка мешает, поэтому Роджерс стаскивает ее, и руки ложатся на голую теплую спину. На миг он забывает, что делает. Джек со своими «мотыльками» сидел в горах и давно уже покрылся темной несмываемой коркой загара, бронзовой, как у всех белокожих. Роджерс ловит себя на садистской мысли — он сожалеет, что не видел первого загара Джека, не видел, как прозрачно-молочная кожа становится красной, словно ошпаренной. 

— Долго ты будешь притворяться? — спрашивает Джек. Роджерс вздыхает, легонько стучит пальцами по его виску.

— У тебя до сих пор война. Вот тут. 

— Так и у тебя тоже, — говорит Джек. 

Роджерс не знает, как объяснить: он-то никогда не разделял мир и войну, так же, как отец — они оба просто не умели. Вот Чип умел — осторожно разделять действительность на слои и в один из слоев заворачиваться. Роджерс не может не думать, что Чип так и оставался бы в своем собственном тонком слое мира, если б ему не пришла блажь вырвать брата оттуда. 

Джек это тоже умеет, так что сейчас у него война и Роджерс, а после будет мир, и этот мир у него воплощен в одной фотографии — но так верно, что Роджерсу с ней состязаться не хочется. 

— Спи лучше, солдат, — говорит он, потому что не знает, что ответить на вопрос.

— С чего это я солдат, когда майор, — сонно обижается Джек.

— Да ты посмотри на себя. Косточки цыплячьи. — Хоть Джек и потяжелел, слегка оброс мускулами, в нем все еще остается хрупкость, эфемерность — уж не это ли называют «голубой кровью»? 

Роджерс водит пальцем по ключицам Джека, по шее, по лицу.

— И под глазом фингал, — осторожно дотрагивается до потемневшей щеки. Джек с блаженной усталостью закрывает глаза. — Какой ты после этого майор? Салага и есть...

* * *

Постепенно жизнь их становится на удивление рутинной. Они работают весь день, и на ладонях у них вырастают мирные мозоли. Вечером они бредут по южному городу, среди цветущих азалий и миндальных деревьев. По дороге покупают Сайласу в киоске непременную газету с кроссвордами и пачку сигарет.

В Сайласе постепенно проявляется отцовство — как на волшебных раскрасках, где нужно мазать рисунки водой, чтобы проявить цвета. Во всех этих «Надень куртку, там ветер», «Ты хоть ел что-то на своей стройке», «Иди, я сделал кофе» — видится человек, к которому Роджерс не привык — и Джек, кажется, привык не больше. Король теперь встает рано и готовит им обоим завтрак — а потом, видя, что в такую рань Джек мало что может проглотить, начинает давать им с собой «тормозки». Остальные рабочие косятся на них с завистью.

— Это у тебя что, жена такую хорошую еду делает? Поделись, а? Не женой, нет, шучу!

— Да нет, — тихо говорит Джек. — Это отец.

Сайлас, кажется, спрятал в себе монарха, да так далеко, что не знаешь — не угадаешь. Он готовит еду, ходит, кряхтя, на шумный местный рынок, а вечерами сосредоточенно играет в руммикуб с соседями по двору — такими же серьезными черноглазыми стариками. Сайласа от них и не отличишь. Даже если они замечают у него акцент, вряд ли кто-то признает в седом старике с вечной кепкой на макушке короля Гильбоа. Он так же жалуется на боль в пояснице и с тем же увлечением слушает по общему радиоприемнику репортаж о матче «Овцеводов Зифа» с «Маками Шайло». 

По выходным Роджерс уводит Джека в порт. Кажется, они оба могут торчать там бесконечно, потихоньку нахватываясь от портовой публики словечек вроде «курсы», «галсы» и «водоизмещение». Пару раз они катаются на прибрежной «Ракете», но в основном провожают корабли, на которых, при кажущейся их свободе, никому из них в ближайшее время не уплыть. 

Сам город — разноцветный, мирный и с виду беззаботный — приучает их к безопасности, а к ней приучаться не стоит. Роджерс думает, что им пора бы сменить квартиру — но когда они возвращаются и видят, как во дворе Сайлас самозабвенно перекладывает фишки, а на кухне обернут полотенцем ужин, такие мысли уходят сами собой.

* * *

Постепенно на стройку подтягиваются уцелевшие Джековы «мотыльки». Некоторых из них Роджерс помнит по фамилиям: рыжий и хмурый капрал Мэтьюз, тоненький рядовой Леви, который до сих пор не расстается со своим чудесным мобильным. Роджерс понимает теперь, каким образом их всех созвали на стройку.

Появляется и Джуд. Ранение сильно ослабило его, он похож на больного приютского ребенка, который выбрался погреться на солнце. На стройке почти нет для него работы — в основном его гоняют за пивом и сигаретами. С ним общаются холодно, но открыто доставать не пытаются. Рядом с Джудом всегда Джонси — тот, кто лечил его и потом буквально на себе тащил через горы. А если Джонси нет, рядом угрожающей тенью вырастает Джек. Роджерс долго глядит на них вместе, а потом с упавшим сердцем понимает: они похожи, Джек, так же, как и Джуд, носит на себе клеймо вины, которое принял безоговорочно. 

И Роджерс понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. 

Он хмурится — теперь, если властям потребуется, их накроют всех сразу. Но перед очередной проверкой мрачный прораб выдает им всем ниоткуда взявшиеся паспорта с аэндорской пропиской. 

— Мне тут неприятностей не надо. Не беспокойтесь, я их вычту из вашей зарплаты. 

Обмывать новые документы они идут в маленький паб недалеко от стройки, на диком пляже. Но хотя в пабе, кроме них, мало народу, и стоит он на отшибе, разговаривать открыто они боятся и заканчивают вечер в квартире. Сайлас, поглядев на них, вздыхает и идет на кухню. Он жарит картошку с рыбой на всю компанию, и как-то незаметно разговор от стройки и последней победы «Маков Шайло», за которых здесь все тайком болеют, переходит на новости с границы.

Так продолжается день ото дня. Компания проводит вечера у них дома, и в квартире появляется все больше газет с репортажами с фронта, все больше карт, где отмечают военные действия Гефа — уже снова перешедшего границы Гильбоа. Время от времени приезжает Нашхон. Выгружает на стол гостинцы от «младших матерей», хмурится на потекший кран и неплотно привинченные полки («ну сапожники без сапог»), приколачивает все, что в доме слабо держится и до чего у Роджерса с Джеком не доходят руки. Как обычно, хлопает на стол толстую пачку денег, но главное, что он привозит — это новости и слухи. Джековы «мотыльки» снуют туда-сюда, и все это начинает походить на штаб.

В конце концов до Роджерса доходит: это и есть штаб. У «мотыльков» глаза горят ожиданием битвы. А в Сайласе снова проявляется король, и не тот, что с трибуны вещал о бабочках, а тот, что не боялся на «вертушках» облетать армейские госпитали и держать за руку умирающих солдат. Легко ненавидеть короля, который выгнал тебя из дома и заставил твоего принца скитаться в горах; куда труднее — того, кто сам изгнанник и кто исправно каждое утро готовит принцу «тормозки», а тебя кормит жареной картошкой. Он рассказывает ребятам о старых боях — и те слушают и уже готовы к новым. 

Роджерсу грустно: он понимает, что ненадежно выстроенный мир между Сайласом и Джеком рухнет, как только всерьез встанет вопрос о короне. Хоть бы он никогда и не поднимался... 

И все же Роджерс, вздохнув, обзванивает своих. Велит, если что, держаться наготове. Он думал, что половину из них уже не застанет, что ребята послушались здравого смысла и уплыли на одном из теплоходов, что провожали они с Джеком, но, кажется, те так же привязаны к этому обманчивому городу — или друг к другу.

А вот «мотыльки» начинают разлетаться: Джек отправляет их к возможным союзникам, а Джуда — так и вовсе за линию фронта, посмотреть, как там и что. Парнишка наверняка напросился сам — но с его больным видом его в самом деле трудно принять за разведчика.

* * *

В один из сентябрьских дней сильно холодает — здесь бывает такое, с моря налетает ледяной ветер, и город погружается в промозглый сумрак. Такая погода длится дней десять. Соседи-пенсионеры приносят Сайласу бутылку местной наливки — добавлять в чай и кофе. Джек кутается в свитер, подаренный Роджерсом, уже свалявшийся и растянутый, но его высочество это ничуть не беспокоит. Поверх свитера он надевает ветровку, и Роджерсу упорно кажется: что-то не так, пока не доходит, что именно. Джек забыл переложить туда фотографию. Она так и осталась в камуфляжке, которую Джек таскал еще во время битвы на границе.

Перед сном, — теперь они возвращаются одни, больше нет нужды выгонять или, наоборот, раскладывать на полу шумную компанию, — Джек уже привычно выпутывается из одежды и подставляет плечи.

— Я тебя избаловал, — ворчит Роджерс.

— Ага. 

Удивительно, как после всего Джек смотрится настолько мальчишкой. Роджерс уже привычно разминает ему спину. Джек стонет, когда он надавливает на болезненные узлы. Роджерс вспоминает его на стройке — грязного, уставшего, равного своим солдатам и своим подданным. 

— Это и правда было где-то в сказке. Король-плотник, король-строитель, который бродит среди подданных, а его не узнают — до поры до времени...

— Ну да, — говорит Джек. — Кстати, разрешение садиться в присутствии короля все еще в силе. Хотя... наши министры и так ленятся стоять. Я придумаю для тебя что-нибудь получше.

Он берет руку Роджерса и тянет к губам. Целует пальцы — осторожно, легко, почти благоговейно. Роджерсу не по себе. То, что они проделывали раньше, было... было вызвано острой физической потребностью, а вот это — это кажется почти святотатством.

Много кто брал у него в рот, хоть чаще всего и за деньги, но никто, кажется, не целовал ему рук.

К счастью, Джек засыпает почти сразу. Роджерс трусливо сбегает из спальни — и в кухне натыкается на Сайласа. Остается только надеяться, что король не заметит его состояния. 

Сайлас — последний, с кем Роджерс стал бы об этом разговаривать. И все-таки он растерянно признается:

— Я не знаю, что делать.

Тот поджимает губы.

— Кофе будешь?

— Буду, — кивает Роджерс. Кажется, будто он опять дома, с отцом; сам засиделся до полуночи по праву старшего, а Чип дрыхнет в соседней комнате. 

Кофе крепкий, вкусный и непривычный: кажется, и манеру его готовить Сайлас перенял от соседей. После кофе король молча вытаскивает шахматную доску, и Роджерс так же молча расставляет на ней фигуры.

* * *

А потом к ним в дом заявляется Шепард. Просто так, вечером на огонек, как один из «мотыльков». На нем гражданская одежда, кожанка, он зарос и заматерел — так же, как Джек.

Джек посылал к нему Мэтьюза, но Роджерс не ожидал, что капрал так быстро обернется, а Шепард — ответит лично. Тот убеждает, что никого не привел, а потом берет и заключает Джека в объятия. 

Шепард заявляет, что не хочет короны — у него нет и сил ее получить, но те силы, что есть, он готов присоединить к королевским. Допивает остатки соседской наливки. Во взглядах, которыми обмениваются они с Джеком, нечто большее, чем взаимное сожаление. Под конец, уже договорившись о совместных действиях, они с Джеком выходят на крыльцо покурить, а Роджерса не зовут. Сайлас смотрит на Роджерса своим фирменным взглядом, и до того вдруг доходит — король не может не быть в курсе, что они с Джеком вытворяли по ночам. Но почему-то до сих пор не потребовал, чтобы полковник убрался из-под его крыши.

Возможно, просто потому, что у самого не хватит силы его вышвырнуть, а охраны под рукой нет. 

Когда Шепард наконец пропадает в ночи, а Джек возвращается, прокуренный и счастливый, Роджерс едва сдерживается, чтобы не прижать его к стенке. Вместо этого он молча расстилает на полу спальник. 

— Ну что? — тихо говорит Джек. — Господи. Ты из-за Шепарда, что ли? Ну...

Он подходит и прижимается сзади, тыкается носом Роджерсу в шею. Тот стискивает челюсти. Потом осторожно разжимает.

— Ну и паршивые у него сигареты.

— Ага, — легко соглашается Джек и начинает расстегивать ему ремень. Этого уже Роджерс стерпеть не в силах; он все-таки прижимает Джека к стене, лишь мельком убедившись, что дверь в комнату закрыта. Он пугает себя собственной жадностью — и жесткостью. Он сдирает с Джека футболку, перехватывает запястья над головой, ведет ногтями по покрывшейся мурашками груди, едва не царапая до крови. Сжимает член через измочаленные на стройке джинсы, так, что принц гортанно стонет. Джек не сопротивляется; поддается и тогда, когда Роджерс едва не швыряет его на койку, сдирает с него джинсы с трусами. У Джека тоже стоит, и Роджерс, едва не рыча, падает рядом, грубо задирает ему ноги, тянет на себя, трется пахом о крепкие белые ягодицы. Джек запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею для поцелуев и укусов, закрывает глаза — и от вида густых сомкнувшихся ресниц всякая злость пропадает. Остается только желание. Роджерс сглатывает и осторожно целует закрытые веки.

— М-мать твою, майор. Мой. 

— Твой, — тихо говорит Джек, и Роджерс обо всем забывает. Вспоминает только о том, зачем существует пост: чтобы разговение было по-настоящему сладким. Он думал, что смертельно устал, но, выплескиваясь уже в третий раз Джеку на живот, гладит бесстыдно раскрытые ляжки и только слегка опавший член и понимает, что сейчас чуть-чуть отдохнет — и снова за дело. Правда, мучить Джека он уже не хочет, и на сей раз сам берет его в рот, запоминая его вкус и то, как Джек приподнимает бедра и просяще стонет. 

— Ну и что ты, — снова говорит Джек, когда оба они уже полностью обессилены. — Знаешь, о чем он мне рассказывал, пока мы курили? Этот дурень успел сделать ребенка Мишель. У нас есть племянник. 

Это «у нас» означает, скорее всего, не только их с Роджерсом, а вообще — всю их шведскую семью мотыльков. Но Роджерса оно больно бьет под дых и заставляет опомниться. 

— Джек, — он садится на кровати. — А что об этом подумает тот парень на фотографии? 

У Джека вытягивается лицо.

— Ничего. Он уже ничего не подумает. 

Роджерс кивает. Это он знал и так. Сказать тут нечего. «Он хотел бы, чтобы ты был счастлив»? Да с чего ему знать, чего бы хотел тот парень. И желал бы он Джеку счастья с ним, с Роджерсом?

Но если он хоть чуть-чуть любил Джека, он должен был желать, чтобы с мальчишки сняли хоть немного вины, чтобы дали ему отдохнуть. 

У Джека по-детски сжимаются губы. 

— Я не выброшу его фотографию.

— Господи, — испуганно говорит Роджерс. — Конечно, нет. Ну что ты. Эй...

Он сгребает Джека в объятия, целует в макушку, укачивает. Мотылек несчастный. Ему кажется, что Джек заснул, уткнувшись ему в плечо, когда тот оживает и тихо шепчет:

— Ну что, на дорожку?

— На какую еще дорожку? — Но ответ Роджерс получает через несколько дней. Когда они привычно возвращаются со стройки, город кажется им перевозбужденным. А дома Сайлас закрывает окна, задергивает шторы и показывает им письмо. На первый взгляд там написана несуразица.

— Это шифр Хэнсона, — возбужденно говорит король. — Он придумал его еще в первую войну. Его знало только четыре человека... и двое из них мертвы. Включите радио...

По радио вместо матча передают запись «Лебединого озера» из Королевского театра. Только через полчаса включаются новости из Шайло. Диктор сдержанно объявляет, что регент Кросс сложил с себя полномочия «по состоянию здоровья», в связи с чем правление в Гильбоа временно осуществляется советом министром под руководством Хэнсона. 

— Господи, — выдыхает Роджерс. — Я и не знал, что Кросс оставил Хэнсона в советниках.

— Ну еще бы. Без него там как без рук... Он просит нас вернуться. Стране сейчас необходим законный король. 

— Если мы будем возвращаться, — медленно говорит Джек, — нам придется пробиваться через гефские позиции...

— Думаю, этого он и хочет, — замечает Сайлас. — Чтобы мы пробились. И пришли с победой.

— Следует прежде всего убедиться, что это не ловушка, — говорит Роджерс, хотя и сам уже этому верит. И перевороту — Кросс давно его дожидался и давно заслужил. И тому, что Хэнсон вспомнил о короле. Гильбоа слишком привык к монархии и теперь не сможет стать республикой. По крайней мере, не сразу. 

Сайлас с Джеком обмениваются взглядами, и Роджерс с тоской понимает, что вопрос о короне уже решен. Потому что Сайлас в его состоянии — не боец, а Джеку сейчас будет не до трона. Джеку нужно будет выгонять Геф с территории Гильбоа, и заново подтверждать целостность королевства. А Сайлас... Сайлас будет встречать его в Шайло во время кратких побывок, нацеплять сыну на грудь очередной орден и гордиться. 

И возможно, Джеку это нужно больше короны.

Вот только надо, чтобы из всех этих приключений Джек вернулся не в цинковом гробу, как многие мальчишки возвращаются к отцам с войны. Что ж, об этом придется позаботиться Роджерсу.

Его увольнительная наконец окончена.  



End file.
